Jar of Hearts
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: Kumpulan drabble HunHan. /Ada saat-saat di mana Sehun membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam delusi yang pada kenyataannya mungkin takkan pernah terjadi./ HunHan. Drabble. Songfict. Time and Fallen Leaves by AKMU. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Jar of Hearts

* * *

Disclaimer: The title is Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts, the casts are SMent's EXO and the plot's mine.

Genres: Fluff slightly Humor.

Pair: HunHan ( SeHun x LuHan )

Warnings: Drabble, boys love, typo(s), unbeta-ed, and a big troll namedly Chen. Dont like, dont ever read.

Summary: Sehun tahu sore tenangnya takkan sama lagi. Tidak setelah sebuah bola mengenai belakang kepalanya dan seorang namja cantik mulai menghantui hari-harinya.

* * *

Itu terjadi sangat cepat. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, sebuah bola akan begitu mengusik harinya. Sebenarnya, bukan bola itu yang menjadi masalah. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia melihat benda bulat itu, selalu terbayang paras seorang namja. Yang ia yakini, adalah seorang namja paling cantik yang pernah ia temui.

Sore itu seperti biasanya, Sehun duduk di kursi taman. Dengan sebuah novel fiksi terbuka di kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tengah membaca lembar ke-120 saat sesuatu menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya dengan keras. Sedetik ia terkejut, novel yang ia pegang jatuh ke tanah. Dan saat sakitnya mulai terasa, ia meringis. "Aww..."

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya yang kini berkedut nyeri. Desis serapah meluncur keluar dari mulutnya saat dunia yang ia pandang terasa berputar dan ia bersumpah, ia bisa melihat kunang-kunang di sore hari.

"H-hey, kau baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menendang terlalu keras. Apa kau terluka? Apa kau berdarah? Katakan, bagian mana yang sakit?"

Sehun masih menunduk sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Mendengar serentetan pertanyaan itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin berkedut nyeri. Membuatnya merasa kesal dan ia siap memaki orang yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu sore tenangnya yang berharga ini. Umpatan-umpatan mulai terbentuk di otaknya dan siap meluncur kapan saja dari lidahnya.

Namun kata-kata serapah itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya tatkala ia mendongak menatap wajah sang pelaku. Saat itu juga, ia merasa ingin menghadiahi orang ini predikat wajah paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Atau memberinya piagam penghargaan atas pemilik wajah tercantik yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Err... atau mungkin tidak. Itu terdengar terlalu konyol, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau... oh, tidak. Apa kau gegar otak karena bolaku?!"

Apa katanya? Gegar otak? Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya. Namja ini benar-benar lucu. Dan wajah paniknya terlihat sangat imut. Apalagi sentuhan tangannya yang kini tengah memegangi kedua pipinya, oh, rasanya sangat lembut.

"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan... aku harus cepat memanggil ambulans!"

Sehun bisa melihat mata bulatnya mulai berair dan hidung mancung mungilnya mulai memerah. Sehun mengernyit, kenapa ia menangis?

"Aku mohon jangan mati dulu... aku tidak mau masuk penjara. Aku bahkan masih belum menikah..."

Dan orang itu mulai terisak, air mata yang tadinya hanya menggenang, kini mulai bercucuran. Tangan lembutnya yang masih menempel di pipi Sehun kini mulai gemetar. Dan Sehun pikir, orang ini menangis karena ia belum menikah. Well, bukankah orang itu sendiri yang bilang begitu? Maka tanpa panjang lebar, Sehun memegang satu tangan orang itu di pipinya. Dengan tatapan stoicnya seperti biasa ia berucap, "kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

Kini giliran orang itu yang mematung. Tangannya masih belum beranjak dari pipi Sehun. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir namun hidungnya masih memerah. Mata bulatnya terbelalak, membuatnya kelihatan makin bulat. Bibir tipisnya sedikit menganga, cukup membuatnya telihat bodoh namun tidak di mata Sehun. Ia masih terlihat sempurna di matanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah berpikir adegan romantis yang biasa kau tonton di tv akan terlihat begitu konyol di dunia nyata seperti ini."

"Cheeen, kau mengganggu suasana romantisnyaaa."

"Apa? Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku. Dan kurasa, kau harus berhenti menonton drama-drama itu, Baozi."

"Tapi kupikir, ini benar-benar romantis."

"Oh, jangan kau juga, Taozi..."

"Benar 'kan?! Bahkan Tao pun berpendapat sama denganku. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris?"

"Mereka terlihat romantis dan konyol... hey, jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Umm... aku rasa kita bisa memutuskan itu nanti. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika sekarang kita sadarkan mereka dulu?"

"...Yixing, kau jenius."

"Terima kasih, Chen."

"Sama-sama, Xing. Dan Luhan, kita harus kembali berlatih. Dan kau, siapapun namamu, kau boleh menikahinya nanti setelah kami memenangkan kejuaraan futsal bulan depan."

Sehun tak bergeming, namun matanya mendelik tajam pada orang yang barusan bicara. Jika ia tak salah dengar, namanya Chen. Oh, ia dengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya terlalu malas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang di hadapannya ini, yang kalau ia tidak salah tangkap tadi bernama Luhan. Hmm, nama yang bahkan sama cantik dengan orangnya.

"Bagus. Anak ini sekarang akan mengecapku sebagai cockblocker untuk selamanya." Chen mendesah dramatis setelah menangkap tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan setuju selamanya dengan anak ini." Tao bersedekap, senyum seringai menggantung di bibirnya. Dengan sukses mendapat imbalan sebuah tinjuan lemah di lengannya dari Chen.

Mengabaikan mereka, Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang masih menganga. "Aku akan menunggumu selesai latihan nanti." Meremas pelan tangan Luhan, Sehun beranjak bangun. Masih enggan melepas tangannya, Sehun mengambil novel yang sempat terlupakan di tanah. Tersenyum sekali lagi dan ia melepas genggamannya dengan tidak rela lalu berjalan menjauh. Mencoba bersikap sekeren mungkin dan berharap ia tak terlihat begitu konyol seperti tadi. Rasanya ia berhutang maaf pada Chen, ia memang bersikap sangat konyol tadi.

Dan sore-sore berikutnya tak pernah setenang dulu. Tidak dengan teriakan-teriakan Xiumin saat menginstruksikan latihan futsal, tawa nyaring Chen saat anggota lain melakukan kesalahan yang terlihat konyol di matanya –Sehun pikir, semuanya terlihat konyol di mata Chen–, gerutuan Kris saat tatanan rambut pirangnya yang maha agung rusak tertiup angin, atau obrolan Yixing dan Tao seputar gosip terkini. Dan hal yang paling mengusik ketenangan hatinya, Luhan.

Tawanya, suaranya, senyumannya, bahkan keringat yang mengucur dari leher hingga membasahi hampir seluruh kaus seragamnya pun masih terlihat sempurna di mata Sehun. Sosok sempurnanya selalu terbayang ke manapun Sehun pergi. Dan bentuk bulat bola sepak, semakin mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan mereka yang konyol namun romantis. Itu membuatnya tersenyum setiap kali ia melihat sebuah bola. Dan senyumannya makin lebar setiap kali ia melihat sosok sempurna Luhan, sang pengusik ketenangan hatinya.

"Luhan?"

"Ya, Sehun-ah?"

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah?"

* * *

FIN

A/N:: Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah drabble. Entahlah, saya masih belum memikirkan untuk lanjutan drabble ini. Untuk sekarang, saya beri status completed, tapi tidak memungkinkankan suatu hari nanti saya menambahkan drabble hunhan lain pada cerita ini. Saya hanya terlalu merindukan hunhan TwT


	2. Chapter 2

**Night**

* * *

Kamar, 04.40 PM  
Mood : blank  
Music : EXO K - MAMA  
Disclaimer : not mine, nor even wish  
Genre : lil bit supranatural with a bite of humor  
Warn : via hape, cuma drabble

* * *

Kakinya menapak tanpa lelah. Diabaikannya hembus angin menusuk tulang, Sehun melangkah cepat meniti anak tangga. Angin seolah bertiup lebih kencang di undakan teratas anak tangga, membuatnya menghela napas hangatnya, sungguh dia benci udara dingin. Memakai sarung tangannya, ia mengambil sebuah revolver dari balik mantelnya, menarik pengamannya, lalu bersiaga menatap ke segala arah.

"Baiklah, Lu. Kali ini kau sudah membuatku benar-benar kesal." Manik hitam bola matanya menyusuri tiap gerakan di hadapannya. "Serius, harus ya kau cari masalah di malam sedingin ini?" Angin bertiup lagi, mengoyak kesunyian di sana dengan gemerisik dedaunan di sekelilingnya. Sehun mengutuk dalam hati, dari sekian banyak tempat _dia_ memilih taman kota sebagai tempatnya mencari mangsa, tidak bisakah _dia_ setidaknya mencari tempat yang lebih tertutup dan juga hangat? _Dia_ benar-benar makhluk berdarah dingin yang menyebalkan.

"Xiaolu, aku tahu kau mendengarku. Jadi keluar sekarang juga dan biarkan aku menendang bokongmu."

Sebuah kikikan tertangkap telinganya. Oh, sungguh, Sehun benar-benar akan menghajarnya.

Tangan-tangan putih pucat muncul dari kegelapan di balik punggungnya, melingkar dengan nyaman di bahu Sehun. "kau sangat menyukai bokongku ya?"

Berdecih, Sehun memutar bola matanya, "dalam mimpimu, vampire jelek." Dan Sehun tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jahat, cuma kau yang mengataiku jelek." Pelukannya mengerat.

"Dan hanya kau yang tiap hari membuatku kesal dengan ulahmu itu."

Tangan-tangan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok pemuda di hadapan Sehun. Pemuda yang kelihatannya jauh lebih muda darinya meski nyatanya adalah sebaliknya.

"Kau benar. Kurasa kita impas." Xiaolu tersenyum berseri-seri.

Sehun menggerutu dalam hati, dia sudah benar-benar bosan dengan rutinitas ini. Xiaolu berbuat ulah lalu polisi setempat memanggilnya dan dia sendirian mengejar vampire autis ini. Sehun adalah seorang vampire hunter, bukan baby sitter vampire-bodoh-tapi-cute (Sehun bahkan masih belum percaya bahwa dirinya telah berasumsi begitu).

"Dengar, kau harus berhenti melakukan hal ini. Menakuti manusia dengan taring dan kukumu, lalu kabur. Bukan berarti aku ingin kau menimbulkan masalah lebih besar, tapi ini lama-lama membuatku kesal. Kau sudah membuang waktuku, jangan main-main denganku!"

Xiaolu hanya tersenyum lebar, mata cemerlangnya seolah berkelap-kelip ditimpa cahaya lampu taman, terlebih kulit putihnya yang terlihat makin mulus... Bagus. Kini Sehun mulai gila.

Menatap bosan pada vampire di hadapannya, akhirnya Sehun menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Mata Xiaolu berbinar mendengarnya, ia melangkah mendekat, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk, rambut pirangnya menghalangi wajahnya. "Aku ingin..."

Menelan ludahnya, Sehun mempererat genggama pada revolvernya, bersiap menarik pelatuknya kalau-kalau si bodoh ini menyerang.

Xiaolu berhenti tepat selangkah di depan Sehun. Kepalanya perlahan terangkat, membuat Sehun terkejut setengah heran. Kenapa wajahnya merah padam? "Aku... menginginkan...mu."

Mengerutkan alisnya, Sehun tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. "Huh?"

Dengan wajah yang kini makin merona, Xiaolu meraih mantel Sehun, menggenggamnya erat sambil menekan wajahnya ke dada Sehun. "Aku menginginkanmu! A-aku menyukaimu, Sehun-ah!"

Tunggu... Dia, apa tadi?!

"EH?!"

Terkejut, Sehun tersandung ke belakang, membuat pantatnya keras menghantam tanah. Xiaolu yang ikut jatuh bukannya bangkit dan berdiri malah memeluk Sehun yang kini hanya bisa terdiam dalam posisi duduk.

Dibenci oleh vampire, dia tak masalah, toh dia juga benci mereka. Dirutuk habis-habisan oleh vampire, dia tak keberatan, dia suka melihat ekspresi kekesalan dan kekalahan mereka. Tapi disukai vampire? Oke, ini kasus yang pertama kali. Dan dia berharap tidak akan ada kedua atau ketiga atau berikut-berikutnya. Persetan, dia bahkan sama sekali tak pernah berharap akan ada kasus seperti ini. Jika Sehun bisa menerima hal ini dengan baik, maka dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Aku berjanji akan jadi vampire yang baik. Aku bahkan sudah berubah menjadi vegetarian dan hanya menakuti manusia untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu saja. Jadi, kumohon jangan bunuh aku!" Pelukannya makin erat, membuat Sehun menarik kembali kesadarannya dan beralih pada gumpalan pirang di dadanya.

"Um... Lu?"

"Jangan bunuh aku, kumohon!" Xiaolu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Sehun makin erat, membuatnya merasa dijepit tumpukan gajah.

"L-lu... le-pass..."

"Janji dulu kau tak akan membunuhku!" Pelukannya mengerat. Sehun bisa mendengar retakan tulang rusuknya.

"..janj..i.."

"Baiklah!" Xiaolu melepasnya dan Sehun tergeletak dengan nyawa hampir melayang sementara tersangka utamanya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"..kau... mau membunuhku ya?!" Dan sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi Xiaolu, membuatnya terlempar ke atas pohon. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

Kepala Xiaolu muncul dari rimbunan dedaunan pohon, air mata dan ingusnya bercucuran. "Sehun-ah jahat! Kau sudah janji tidak akan membunuhku!"

"Heh, tinju seperti itu tidak akan sampai membunuhmu." Sehun bangkit, menatap serius pada vampire yang kini sudah berdiri lagi di hadapannya. "Jangan bercanda lagi, sekarang katakan apa maumu."

Bibir Xiaolu tak lagi mengerucut. Menghapus jejak air matanya, sebuah seringai terkembang di sana. Dia tertawa kecil, "selalu serius dan membosankan."

Sehun mengarahkan revolvernya, kali ini berniat untuk benar-benar menggunakannya. "Jangan buat aku semakin kesal."

Seringainya makin lebar, jelas terlihat taring-taring tajam di sela bibirnya. "Aww.. tapi kau benar-benar terlihat manis saat sedang kesal."

Sehun hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kemudian menarik pelatuk revolvernya. Suara tembakan menggema, memecah kesunyian yang lagi-lagi melingkupi.

"Wah wah... kau benar-benar tak bisa diajak santai, ya?" Xiaolu muncul di sisi kiri Sehun, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sehun, jemarinya menusuk-nusuk pipi san vampire hunter. "Jahat, kau mengingkari janjimu lagi."

Sehun menahan gemeletuk giginya, agaknya amarahnya sudah mulai memuncak. Meladeni vampire autis ini tak akan pernah selesai, lebih baik dia pulang dan minum cokelat hangat. "Menyingkir, kau sudah membuang waktuku."

"Kau selalu ketus, padahal aku ingin membuat kesepakatan." Vampire bipolar itu kembali merajuk seperti wanita PMS.

Menghela napas, Sehun menyimpan revolvernya. Dia bahkan sudah tak bernafsu untuk membunuhnya, dia hanya ingin pulang, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Apa?"

Air muka Xiaolu kini mengeras, "biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu dan membantumu membunuh para vampire."

Lama Sehun menatap wajahnya, mencari celah candaan dari tiap ucapannya. Dan nihil, mau tak mau ia harus percaya pada indera pendengarnya. Menggeleng tak percaya, Sehun berbalik. "Kau lebih gila dari yang kubayangkan."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Xiaolu, hendak menuruni anak tangga ketika ia menatap sosok sang vampire di anak tangga paling bawah, menatapnya dengan mata sewarna darah. "Aku serius."

Hening. Hanya tiupan angin dan gemerisik daun yang mengisi kehampaan di udara. "Kenapa?"

Xiaolu mulai menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Tepat satu langkah dari Sehun, dia berhenti. "Tak perlu tahu. Cukup tahu aku membutuhkanmu dan akupun tahu kau butuh informan. Aku bisa berguna untukmu."

"Aku tak bisa percaya padamu."

Xiaolu terkekeh masih dengan mata merahnya, "begitupun denganku. Tapi kau tak punya pilihan. Kau butuh orang yang bisa mem-back up dirimu dan manusia-manusia lemah itu tak cukup berguna bagi manusia setengah vampire sepertimu. Kekuatan kalian terlampau berbeda."

Tatapan mata Sehun berubah dingin, "dan bagaimana aku bisa berguna untukmu?"

Xiaolu hanya tersenyum, menaiki anak tangga yang sama dengan yang Sehun pijak. Tangannya melingkar memeluk leher Sehun, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu tahu. Cukup tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah berbohong padamu."

Ditatapnya wajah Xiaolu dari dekat, bisa dia rasakan senyuman itu mulai meracuninya. Didorongnya tubuh Xiaolu ke samping lalu kembali menuruni anak tangga. "Besok ubah penampilan dan namamu. Jangan buat dirimu terlalu mencolok."

Berkedip, Xiaolu menatap punggung Sehun. Sulit dipercaya, dia menyetujuinya? Senyuman lebar kembali terkembang, "baiklah! Sekarang namaku adalah Luhan!" Dia melompat dan langsung mendarat di sisi Sehun, berjalan di sampingnya. "Hey, Hey, Sehun-ah, kau suka nama baruku? Luhan!"

"Berisik."

Memeluk lengan sang vampire hunter, Xiaolu yang kini sudah berubah nama menjadi Luhan, mulai merengek lagi. "Jahat, jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Jangan buat aku menarik keputusanku!"

Dan Luhan kembali terpental ke belakang.

"Sehun-aaah! Jahaaat!"

"Autis."

Luhan hanya terkikik. Ya, Sehun tak perlu tahu alasannya, dia hanya perlu tahu bahwa Luhan tak pernah membohonginya. Setiap kata yang dia lontarkan padanya, semuanya dia ucapkan sungguh-sungguh. Setiap katanya. "Sehun-ah, tunggu aku!"

* * *

FIN

* * *

a/n : err... rasanya canggung sudah lama gak kesini. Cuma pengen update saja, bahwa Nyx belum mati kok haha. Setelah cukup lama terombang-ambing dalam lautan putus asa tak berujung kalau mengingat bagaimana HunHan sekarang, akhirnya sayapun memutuskan untuk tetap setia sama pair yang sekarang sepi ini. Saya akan tetap cinta dengan bagaimana Luhan hobi mengusap dagu Sehun dan cara Sehun yang nyeleneh menghadapi hyung seperti Luhan. Ini re-upload fanfict yang saya bikin di fb, jadi mungkin ada beberapa yang sudah pernah baca ini. Ke depannya mungkin saya akan lebih sering update (semoga). Well, if you dont mind, please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Time and Fallen Leaves**

* * *

Kamar, 03.01 PM  
Mood : Terlalu malas bangkit dari kasur  
Music : AKMU - Time and Fallen Leaves  
Disclaimer : The song and the casts not mine  
Genre : Songfict with dramaness (?)  
Warn : Via hape, super pendek, buang jauh ekspektasi anda

* * *

"I'm walking barefoot through the memories  
With the fallen leaves  
I'm letting go of the people I haven't been able to forget

I'm walking barefoot through the memories  
To the red-stained sky  
I'm raising up the people who I haven't been able to be with"

.

Orang bilang, kau takkan bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu, bahkan setelah kau menikah. Tapi, bagaimana kau yakin bahwa dialah cinta pertamamu? Atau bahkan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa yang kau rasakan adalah cinta? Bukan rasa suka, atau sekedar ketertarikan lainnya?

Sehun tidak yakin ini adalah cinta, bisa saja ini sekedar rasa kehilangan atas seseorang yang selalu menolongnya. Dia memang merindukannya, tapi kau tak harus mencintainya bila kau terus-terusan mengingatnya... Iya, kan?

.

"Time passes like water flows  
I'm building a dam called memories  
There are memories that I couldn't hold onto  
It's the reason why I look beyond the horizon again today

I'm walking barefoot through the memories  
The colored leaves that embrace me  
I'm giving my all as I softly lean on them"

.

Orang bilang, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh maka takkan ada hal yang mustahil. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar kau tak putus asa di tengah jalan? Harus terus berharapkah? Bahkan jika harapan yang kau pegang, sama sekali kosong?

Ada saat-saat di mana Sehun membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam delusi yang pada kenyataannya mungkin takkan pernah terjadi. Mimpi-mimpi itu menjadi sandarannya ketika dirasanya ia hilang arah. Bergantung pada harapan tanpa tentu yang mungkin menjadi pedang bermata dua.

.

"I'm walking barefoot through the memories  
With the fully ripe scent of autumn  
I hold onto my hungry heart and fall fast asleep

The flowers and trees of my heart are withering  
The memories are buried too deep, I can't take them out  
It is beautiful that they are asleep in that place  
Just the way they are

It's sad, it's sad"

.

Orang bilang, kau tak bisa merasakan sakit dalam mimpi. Tapi, bagaimana kau yakin bahwa yang kau rasakan adalah mimpi? Harusnya, mimpi menjadi dunia bawah sadar yang bisa kau atur semaumu, kan? Tapi, kenapa ada saja mimpi yang tak terduga darimana asalnya dan bahkan mampu menyakitimu dalam tidur?

Sehun mendapati dirinya terengah, terduduk di kasur dalam kamarnya di asrama. Bak sebuah mesin proyektor, otaknya memunculkan kembali ingatan dalam mimpinya. Ia ingat sedang mengejar seseorang. Sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, ya, dia hapal betul punggung siapa yang telah dia coba raih berkali-kali dalam mimpinya itu. Lagi-lagi, denyut jantungnya terasa menusuk perih.

.

"I'm walking barefoot through the memories  
In the yellow ginkgo tree  
I call out to the old memories that are hiding

I'm walking barefoot through the memories  
With the blowing wind  
I hold tight to the eyes that are closed in my heart"

.

Yixing baru pulang dari Guangzhou, bercerita dengan semangat tentang pertemuan singkatnya dengan Luhan. Semua member antusias mendengarkan, sementara Sehun terpojok dan dipaksa kembali menyelami kenangan-kenangan yang ia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

Mengutuk Yixing yang dengan bodohnya memutuskan menelpon Luhan, Sehun sudah bangkit dan akan pergi ketika telinganya menangkap suara lembut itu lewat loud speaker ponsel Yixing. Sehun bisa merasakan bendungan yang telah susah payah dibangunnya perlahan runtuh, tambalan hatinya seolah retak lagi tatkala suara tawa yang dia idam-idamkan menggema di udara sekelilingnya. Dia tahu, dia telah gagal...

"Oi, Sehun-ah, tak mau bicara dengan Luhan hyung?" sahut Baekhyun seraya menarik ujung kausnya hingga ia terduduk kembali di sofa.

Seolah tersedak sebuah batu, ia kesulitan menemukan napasnya, suaranya tak mau keluar. Barulah ketika Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya, udara keluar berlebihan dari mulutnya, membuat suaranya terbata, "h-hai hyung..."

Suara statis terdengar, "...halo, Sehun-ah."

Dan Sehun sadar, dia telah jatuh cinta. Bahkan jauh sebelum dia menyadarinya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

a/n : satu drabble lama lagi dari saya cuma untuk meramaikan fandom HunHan :D gimme your feedback with giving me review. thankyou~


End file.
